


Golden Sea

by luxzosa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Some of the women in OP enchanted with Sanji, Zoro doesn't accept his feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxzosa/pseuds/luxzosa
Summary: Zoro doesn’t understand the feelings that overwhelm his heart, and he is not willing to accept them so easily after the person in charge is only a man who smells like cigarettes and has hair as bright as the sun. Can he also ignore the stimulus his body suffers every time his white hips wiggle near him? Ignore that insufferable jealousy? Sanji looks much more golden every time he turns to see him...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me.
> 
> WARNINGS: (throughout the whole fic): vulgar language, Short chapters, explicit porn, a horny Zoro all the time, corny romance(?) And Fluff.
> 
> Hello, it's a pleasure, I'm new at this xD not in publishing fics, but in the English lenguage. I'm from the Spanish Fandom from OP but this time I have decided that I would like to publish here, in Ao3. I want to give credits to Sofy and Juli, my beta-readers who have translated this fic into English, without them this wouldn't have been possible (I don't know anything about English) anyway, I hope you enjoy it, this goes on for a while.

It had been a while, when Roronoa discovered that everything was wrong. His mind stagnated on a Friday afternoon, when the twilight fell slowly over the horizon.

“Usopp, look, look ice cream!”

He felt that Luffy's scandalous voice was crushing his eardrums, and he scratched his head let loose with a sigh. Why had he agreed to go to the beach with that pair of idiots? They did not even promise him some sake, not even alcohol! But then, what was he doing there when he could be in his house sleeping the sacred nap at 6 in the afternoon?

“Zoro! You have money?”

Half-close the look between Luffy, Usopp, and then Franky, who more than interested, was heading to the area where Nico Robin read one of his boring and heavy history books.

“Zoroo!”

“Ah! Of course not, id-”

The scream fell silent when the agile hands of the swarthy boy searched in his pocket, then Usopp arrived unexpectedly and revise the other side of his bathing suit.

“Listen! N-”

The two, around like two pair of annoying mosquitoes.  
“Look, his wallet!”

Luffy exclaimed what looked like a victory cry and ran out in the company of his other companion, the two of them in the distance scream an overly boisterous ‘thank you’ to fill up all the space on the beach.

“Tch, idiots.”

He watched what surrounded him, right and left, but he only saw people, sea and sand, nothing that could interest him less.

“Maybe I can sleep on that palm tree...”

He had no choice but to exclude himself a little, because if something, besides being surrounded by people, that he hated, was to receive such provocative looks towards his person. He did not train day and night just so that women and men would emphasize his pronounced muscles or his good figure, he was robust, swarthy, with a strange bush of green hair that had no interest in explaining why; an ordinary person.  
Put his hands in the pocket of his shorts, going to the desolate palm tree that had a small field of shade for his luck, and sat carelessly yawning immediately.

“Oh! They are playing soccer!"

“Franky, chopper! Come and see!”

“Wow! Amazing!”

“That guy does it... SUPER FANTASTIC!”

The distant clamor of his friends, he could hear them, but he covered his face with his forearm and the dream began to take its toll on him. Eyelids weighed him, Zoro felt his muscles relax instantly, it was time to make up for the lack of sleep.

“Robin, Robin! Look how it jumps!”

“If yes, I see it Luffy.”

“Come on, you can, unknown boy!”

“That blonde is very super! Next time I'll invite him to take a big bottle of cola.”

That irritate him. He did not think that his friends' cries would be so annoying as to want to get up from there and send them to hell, but he felt so annoyed and irritated that he raised his arm and lift his head sharply.

“Hey! Could you shut up?”

The short story died there, and Zoro felt that everything was bad that Friday of summer, while the sun came down from its summit until it touched the west.

"Zoro, Zoro! It is not surprising?”

He felt something of vertigo, while the image became clear before his perplexed eyes. The sun was about to leave, and that snowy complexion was confused with the tan color of the nuts, the golden thread began through his pupils, while the intoxicating blue stars, two pairs of sapphires, shone with happiness because of the curve of joy that showed his mouth.

“Ah? Zoro?”

She swallowed, opening her eyes inordinately, and the blond kicked the ball towards the opposing court, with those curves of his small hip, so delicate in that orange trousers.

“Hey, boy!”

He cursed under his breath when the boy received Franky's cola while everyone applauded and tried to look away when he raised it to his lips, but his eyes betrayed him when he noticed how that drink was watered by his neck, his chest, for his pink and hard nipples, until he lost himself in his pants, framed by exquisite obliques that had a direct path to his perdition.

“Zoro Do you have more money?”

The enchantment died when the black head of Monkey blocked his sight, but his mind, his eyes, continued to sail fugitives between the chest white of the aforementioned blonde.

“Luffy, leave it, it seems saw something interesting.”  
Robin laughed while rejecting a burger from Franky and lent some money to the young man in the hat, approaching Zoro.

“His name is Sanji, if you want to know.”

‘Stupid’, it was the word that crossed all over his head, but the jet went away there, watching as he delicately savored his name, his ‘n’ that stopped him, his ‘ji’ that suddenly dropped him, the whole extent of what he was.

The night began to dwell in the sky, and just when I reacted, there was nothing left but their memories on that beach.


	2. Apex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me.
> 
> WARNINGS: (throughout the whole fic): vulgar language, explicit porn, a horny Zoro all the time, Short chapters, corny romance(?) And Fluff.
> 
> ~

The day is sunny, as always when summer arrives in that famous city, and people haunt all over the place looking at the clear sky, fascinated by the sea that faces the west.

“Hey, Zoro!”

But for someone in particular, the huge sea and the shiny sun, it does not cause an impression, is just more of the same.

 “Z.o.r.o~ ”

Roronoa every morning - not so early - leaves his house to go to the gym, the closest to his house not to get lost, and the money he has paid to enter there is due to a heavy load job that has done all the weekends before going to their _Kendo_ classes. _**(1)**_

“Zoro~!”

It was difficult for him to get used to an environment as different as it was a foreign country, well Roronoa had been born in Japan and his character was strictly governed by those standards almost retrograde that his parents had induced him since he was a child; honor, pride, respect, he had values that ruled his way, and it was not surprising that under that clash of cultures, in those 3 years that had been living there, has changed a bit.

“Zo-!”

“What the hell do you want?!” As for example, respect.

“Zoro, Zoro, they're selling cotton candy out there, buy me oneee~ ”

The hair green man softened his face when Nico Robin's pet started talking to him, he always screamed that he was not a pet neither a raccoon, but he did not care.

“I have no money.”

Mumble seriously supporting the elbow on the knee while counting 789 push-ups with the weight he used and although he was ignoring it, the reindeer did not give up and climbed on his head pulling the green hair.

“Zoro, you should rest a little, it's bad that you're always training, you never stop, your body will scold you over time.”

And there it was, Dr. Tony's chatter, nobody believed the brunette when she admitted it, but the reindeer had many surprises under that strange and beautiful blue nose.

“I do not have time to listen to your chatter. If I want to be stronger, should not I try hard every day?”

 He question coming to 800, with thick drops of sweat running down his chunky, bare chest overshadowed by a large scar from side to side that always drew attention wherever he went, although it would not happen very often if he decided at least, put on a shirt.

Tony was silent, completely forgetting his request for cotton candy and contemplate the marked veins that leapt from his arms by the effort given with some admiration and resignation.

“Ah, by the way” When he reached 810 he stopped, looking up at the shrill voice of the reindeer “They took your swords.”

“Why did not you tell me that at the beginning?!”

Everyone knew, Zoro never separated from his three katanas even though he was sleeping, and that also included that he always took them wherever they went.

“God damn! And do you know who it was?”

Tony got off his body, while the brunette was straightening. Middle a 1.81 and his chest marked by hard pectorals, were outlined very well with his abdomen so flat and beefy; the best thing is that it was not ostentatious, it was adequate for his weight and height, according to the reindeer who did not stop examining him.

“The guards of the place I think.”

The people around him felt intimidated by the aura so rough that transmitted the sour look who had the green hair, but in addition to fear, the aforementioned could feel the disguised looks of desire.

The women be flipped something marveled at his body, crossing the green shorts that hid his round ass, while they caressed with those pupils the line of his column and the dimples that formed when the green-haired raised his arms.

No one would be able to admit it, but yes, sometimes they only came for that beauty of the color of cinnamon, while the owner, known to be someone idiot, did not give much importance.

“Ah? But if I have always come with my katanas, why does this happen now?

“Because there is a new owner of the place.”

The melodious and smooth voice of the jet hair Nico Robin resounded all over the place, while behind her came the insufferable Nami, an orange-haired girl who Roronoa honestly did not like so much.

“Ah! Zoro!”

 He ignored it and turned around, but Nami grabbed him by the shoulder and began to speak in a serious and terrifying way.

“You still owe me those 50 berries ... Do you think I've forgotten?”

 He sighed, feeling like a fool when he got the idea of borrowing money from the orange-haired girl just to pay for the maintenance of his swords.

“I'll pay you later!”

“Oh no! Do not think that's just that! You have delayed 5 months, so interest goes up 70%.”

Tony was scared to see the merciless Nami, but Robin laughed softly cocking his head.

“What?! Are you crazy!”

The argument was to going bigger to happen when Nami's eyes darkened, and Zoro sweated cold, but he was not going to swallow his retorts.

“I'm not going to pay-”

“What's _super_ happening here?”

The exaggeration of the ‘r’ of nothing more and nothing less than Franky, reached his ears and the man, a mass of vigorous muscles, managed to divert everyone's attention while something came quickly to Roronoa's head.

_My swords!_

“Robin, tell me quickly, who is the new boss?”

 The girl looked over her shoulder, and smiled pointing to the place.

“Oh, there he is, his name is-”

“Thank you!”

He did not even take the time to pick up his things (he really did not bring anything but a bottle of water and his swords) and he quickly left the place.

“Ah, Demons! Robin Where did that idiot go?” Nico turned to see and pointed to the place.

“Be careful Nami, it seems that something interesting is about to happen.”

“Hm? What are you talking about?”

The sun reached its highest peak and transfer the showcases of the gymnasium with its golden strands, as well as the hair that was walking outside of the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Like the cliche, Zoro practices kendo 
> 
> Thanks for the comments❤ I always take time to answer them because I'm really happy for the results, I hope you like this chapters, bye❤


	3. Exaltation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me.
> 
> WARNINGS: (throughout the whole fic): vulgar language, Short chapters, explicit porn, a horny Zoro all the time, corny romance(?) And Fluff.
> 
> ~

Roronoa covered his face when he left the place, remembering where the brunette had pointed, and felt the suffocating heat on his whole body, sweating like a whiplash.

 “Huh? She pointed towards-”

He fell silent when he found the same man Nico had shown him, and began to stride towards him raising his eyebrow at the sight of him with a woman hanging on his arm.

“Ah, he looks like an idiot from here.”

His thought was confirmed when he heard the so effeminate and shrill voice of the blondo that turned his back on him, he could hear his cries of joy, acclaiming the woman who was next to him.

His face deformed into one of complete displeasure, that kind of people were the ones that bothered him most, no matter the gender.

“Hey you-!”

“Zoro, come here at this instant!”

He muted himself when he heard Nami's roar in the distance, while in someone, the effect also came out, in a completely different way.

_“NAMI-SWAN ~!”_

Roronoa stop of blow, as if he were about to commit a barbarity, and the blond that just a few seconds ago was in front of him, lay on the ground with his head submerged in the pavement. What the hell had just happened?

“Sanji! You're good?”

A brownedhair girl, who wore a light floral dress with a rose in her hair, was the first to assist the blondo who bit his lip to hold back the moan of pain.

“You should not turn like that...”

When Sanji heard Nami's voice, he turned to see her so euphorically that he became entangled with his own feet and suddenly fell to the ground, turning his back on the beautiful woman he loved so much, and hitting his forehead in the direction of the woman who He also adored.

“Yes... I just...”

His cigarette fell when he felt the heavy look of someone behind him, and covered the bruise on his forehead looking back.

“Are you offered something, imbecile?”

Zoro swallowed salive, again feeling something of vertigo, and the sun obscured by the clouds stopped illuminating the ass that had been offered for him on a silver platter. The blonde fell, with his hips raised at a beautiful angle just near to his crotch, and the pants that God knows why that idiot was put on, he emphasized the full furrow of his appetizingly voluminous and round buttocks. One butt, pointing towards his cock, of a blonde who a few months ago had stirred up his whole world.

“What? Besides mute, are you an idiot?”

 Roronoa reacted, while Nami came to his back with the tongue on the floor. Had he walked a lot? No, it was that he had gone around the gym completely because Zoro had been lost with Robin's instructions.

“Zoro, this is not-”

_“Nami-Swan!”_

The green-hair man frowned when the blonde stepped next to him hitting his shoulder, and then he took the orange haired girl's hands with a pink and stupid aura that caused him some grief.

 “ _Aw, it's been so long without seeing you. How are you? You're good? You need me to take care of this bastard bush head for you ~?”_

A little vein jumped on his forehead and it boiled with fury when he repeated the insult over and over again, but when he turned to face him, his arched pose, the product of the emotion of being with Nami, he put his ass back in the whole look.

His hands tingled terribly, while he felt a severe twitch in all his fingers. The pose was suggestive and talkative, it said everything by itself. The small hips were accentuated by the plain blue trousers and the shirt with a ridiculous pattern of flowers tightened the slender figure, so close to the recesses of his body.

“No, no, don’t worry, Sanji.”

 The blond smiled enchanted, once again in love with that sweet and tender smile, but a chill ran down his spine as he felt a heavy gaze trailing vulgarly through all his rearguard.

“What about you, stupid?”

“Effeminate.”

“Ah?! What did you call me?”

“Effeminate ~” Sang again Zoro, picking his nose.

“Take care of your damn words, you...” The blue look looked him up and down, and Zoro felt a little squeeze in his crotch as he felt it “head of muscle!”

The glance so swift and not at all discreet that it managed to inflate his chest with pride, but after listening to the insult he fully understood the situation, which brought his complete discomfort and anger.

“Oh!? You call me head of muscle when you're just a wimp of snail eyebrows?!”

  He clicked the tongue watching him inhale the nicotine and stretch the tips of his lips malevolently.

“At least I am do not walk with a whore...”

It seems that he managed to hit him where it hurts the most, even when that was just a whisper, and he watched as he let go of the smoke from his cigarette with rage.

“Listen to me scum.”

Things seemed to get out of control when Zoro felt the other's strong grip on his shoulder, so he frowned in surprise at his tremendous strength, while that man's dark fulminating look was chilling his bones penetrating his entire being.

“You can insult me whenever you want, I don’t give a shit, but I will not let you sully the name of my delicate ladies, swallow your shit of words if you do not want to-”

Roronoa didn’t let him finish. Took his hand, soft and really fragileto connect them with his rough hands and he squeezed them with intensity making the man in front of him relax.

“What? Finish your damn phrase.”

 He approached the point of feeling his breath, excited and angry at the blonde's rudeness, but the blue eyes hesitated nervously looking at his hand. Zoro watched as a few drops of worry slid down his pupils, and loosened the grip until it was just a caress.

“Sanji...”

 The tension crumbled when the sweet voice of the brunette was heard interrupting her quarrel. The blonde waved his hand with a glow of hatred in his entire gaze and turned to the woman smiling like a fool.

“Violet, do you want to eat something delicious?”

The woman with beautiful amber eyes smiled relieved and embraced the he blonde's arm delicately, while Sanji stretched the other.

“Nami-Swan, don't you want to join us?”

 “Ah! I would not miss Sanji's food for anything in the world!”

The orange haired girl wanted to omit hugging his body, but this time she hung on his excited arm and then looked at Roronoa doubtful of her look, but also frightened by his.

“Zoro, you know”

 I point hers and Zoro's eyes to then go with the blondo, again he was acting like a charming idiot.

Roronoa watched them walk away without knowing how to decipher the pressure in his chest, something combined with rage, pain... Maybe, anxiety?

He clenched his jaw clapping his forehead in frustration and again the memories of a few months ago came to his mind, with it the memory of his name... As that woman said it with such confidence... As she treated him so closely...

“It's called jealousy” He felt Robin's light hand on his shoulder and turned to see her sulking “It seems that you ruined it, Swordman-san.”

“You super ruined it” spoke Franky with his mouth full, while he pulled more chips frits from his packaging.

“Yes, yes, Zoro ruined it!”

 Chopper took it as a motive to celebration to see that everyone repeated it and the one who was being scold glared them severely, especially the jet black, who had just called him for the san, honorific that she never said but that she was taught in Japan.

“It is not like you to insult someone you don’t know, were you really so angry?”

“That's true Zoro, do you feel all right? Do you need me to check you?”

“Zoro, do you want me to sing a song about how you ruined it? I'll call it... The algae that could not fall in love...”

“Already! It's enough!”

 More than love or some kind of stupid cursilaritie, he must admit that his body suffered a little... a little encouragement to see the blonde, it was not gay by any means, but he knew how to appreciate when he sees something he liked.

“Wait, were they listening all this time?”

Robin smiled, Chopper looked away and Franky took out some binoculars behind a bush.

“Don’t super doubt it.”

After the sorrow sink him until he didn’t have the courage to see those three faces, he remembered that he had really wanted to talk to that man for his katanas... As if it had been a toy, they had been confiscated.

“If you go and pick up your things, you can tell the guard to return them to you.”

Nico guessed his concern and when Roronoa nodded, with a small flush rising from her cheeks, the jet black approached Franky.

“Robin, will you really think that he’ll get back the katanas just like that?”

“I don’t know.”

Tony looked at the blue-haired man and the two advanced a couple of steps until they heard the louder screams of Zoro about that he wanted his swords back, then they began to accelerate until almost running, in the company of the jet black that walked calmly contemplating the sunset and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the delay, as you know this fic is in Spanish, I do not know any English and well... It’s difficult, but thanks to Sofy and Juli, who made the chapter was for today.


	4. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me.
> 
> WARNINGS: (throughout the whole fic): vulgar language, Short chapters, explicit porn, a horny Zoro all the time, corny romance(?) And Fluff.

Knowing that blissful blonde was the owner of the gym he always went, to did not take him well, every morning when he woke up, he debated whether to go or not, if he really wanted to see him without having to put up with his face of indifference or disdain, Zoro was Thinking more about the things he did, and that he did not like at all.

He was not a person precisely...  Stupid, although his friends said otherwise, but he had a pride strong enough to not to be intimidated by anyone, not even by a pretty boy who only had eyes to see him as a person of the bunch, according to what he had noticed, the blond only interfered with girls.

In the end he abandoned his ramblings since he was never thinking what he was doing, he simply carried out what he wanted and then took care of the consequences, didn’t he have to change now, right?

He decided by going, this time without taking his swords (It is not as if he always depended on them) arriving just when Torao left the place.

“Oh, Roronoa-Ya.”

Tragalfar was Japanese too, but he had never understood his "Ya" in every name, it was annoying at times, but he never spoke anything about it.

As always, he turned around the eyes sighing and his eyes fell on Law's naked torso. He had a black heart-shaped tattoo on his chest and, like him, his abs and pectorals were very well formed. There were a few times that they met, because the jet black used to come really early, while he was skimming it at noon.

He could not help to notice how handsome he was, especially because he had a towel on his shoulder and wiped the sweat from his hair, and no, it was not that he was interested, but rather that for some time, his mind began to search what in a man's body was good.

Most of the foreign women were pretty, with pronounced curves, big breasts, smooth and soft hair, but for Roronoa was the most common thing, as with the clear male being, but then why a guy blonde with a nice ass and long legs interested him so much?

Was it a case of sexual tension? He hadn’t had sex for months, but never the cravings and excitement had fallen on a specific person.

Torao was going to continue on his way, completely ignoring the glance of the green-haired man, but Zoro noticed something strange in his mouth that made him stop.

“Hey Tragalfar, what's on your cheek?”

 The aforementioned touched himself and savored the crumbs unconsciously.

“Kuroashi-ya brought cookies, and Mugiwara-ya shared me only one.”

Remark the one, because the hat-boy had not wanted to share his chocolate cookies, although if it was Torao, he could sacrifice a little.

“Ah, rightly is causing a mess.”

He muttered, turning his back on him, without asking who the "Kuroashi" was, and he did not care much either.

Zoro entered the gym, closing his eyes to remember his sacred routine, but the screams of someone startled him.

“I already told you, Luffy! You can’t eat more cookies!”

“Oh?! Why?! You bring more in that box!”

“I'll tell you again, idiot! They are for all my ladies! You already ate your part!”

Maybe it was not a good idea to come today, because when he saw the black trousers sheathed in those long snow-white legs, an electric shock ran through his entire crotch. His cock throbbed with excitement at seeing his beloved encouragement again, and Zoro wrinkled his brow tightly.

“Oh, Zoro! How long!”

It was too late to notice, but the whole band was there. Nami and Robin talked to each other, Usopp raised a small dumbbell (No strength to even move it) while Chopper encouraged him in the company of Franky and finally Brook, a tall man dressed in a skull shirt, was harassing a couple of girls in their exercises, whispering if they’ll showed him their underwear or any other obscenity.

He turned his gaze to where Luffy shouted, but his eyes fell on the light-blue the frame blonde. The bushy eyelids narrowed at the sight of him as a vein leapt from his forehead and the one, he could now confirm was "Kuroashi," he inhaled his cigarette and turned his back ignoring his presence.

Zoro had never felt so much pressure in his chest.

“Sanji made some delicious cookies, don’t you want to try them?”

The energetic boy laughed in his particular way and Roronoa would have passed by, if something had not caught his attention.

“Do you know… You know that guy?”

Luffy looked at the finger pointing at the idiot who was spinning around a blonde with glasses, and Monkey nodded while Nami, Robin, Usopp and Chopper came to meet them.

“I and Robin knew Sanji, but it was not until Luffy saw him on the beach that he joined the group” Nami explained

“He was harassing him all the time about what he wanted to be his friend, and it was not until they exchanged numbers that we met him.” Usopp let out a sigh.

“Yes Yes! We added it to the WhatsApp group and Sanji turned out to be someone amazing!” Yell Chopper. “His food is delicious!”

He had not noticed the time when Franky, Robin and Chopper saw him talking to Sanji, but now it became the most obvious.

They knew the blonde much more than him.

“But it's a pity that you do not have a cellphone, right?”

Robin laughed gently, earning the laughter of the group, but it was not his fault to be so bad with technology, also his fingers tightened the screen very hard, so technically it was not his intention to break it, not at all

“So, it’s been 2 months since we know the super Sanji”

“Zoro didn’t want to get mad, maybe Brook didn’t know him either—"

\- Brook, stop harassing my beautiful ladies!

He contemplated the stunned scene, was he the only stupid man in the group who did not know what was his complete doom? _You could have told me, you know!_

“Zorooo, you must eat Sanji's cookies!”

 Luffy handed him one and the green-haired one wondered how the hell he had taken it from the basket that the blond was carrying.

“OE, ZORO”

This time it was Nami's voice that shook him, but from annoyance.

“I'm going to ignore what you owe me, I do not have time to be begging you” hiss the orange-hair “But that's right! Every day, no, every hour, it increases by 10%!”

A droplet of sweat under his temple even when he had not done any exercise, if in case Nami already infuriated him, listen to her screaming pointing at him with his index finger was making him insane…

“Yes! Yes! Whatever you say!”

He ignored what Monkey was pointing at him and walked away from the scandal in a secluded place, then turned his back on them, beginning with his morning exercises and even when the whistle of laughter of everyone was being insistent, he concentrated on what he was doing. I lift the dumbbell over and over again, lying on that bench against the wall, and with every shrill laugh that reached his eardrums he changed the weight for more and more, until the size was even bigger than him, but not impossible lift up.

He was dripping in sweat, wetting his eyelids and it was uncomfortable to be wearing pants, but he would have stayed that way if it was not because a blue little nose crossed his look.

“Zoro!”

Tony's shriek caused him to release the dumbbell so unexpectedly that it fell squarely on his chest, but when the reindeer began to panic, Roronoa picked it up panting and snorted.

“What do you want?”

“Come on, we're all reunited. Would not you like to meet Sanji?”

 Chopper's shining gaze made him look the other way.

_I already know him, and I have a couple of unseemly ideas that involve him._

“One more, one less, that does not matter Chopper.”

He went back to lie on the bench and started again, but Tony got behind his head and tapped his forehead gently.

“And now that?”

“If you do... I'll give you a cookie.”

“Ah?”

Roronoa raised an eyebrow, incredulous at the naivety of Robin's raccoon, but when he handed him the oatmeal cookie and smiled, he discovered that he was serious.

“It's the last one I have left, and I don’t think Luffy had saved you a cookie, so try it.”

He let go of the dumbbells and straightened up, he did not want to refuse Chopper, especially because he did it willingly and yes, Tony was one of the few who knew that he almost never ate breakfast in the morning... and although he scolded him for that and hit him sometimes, Roronoa had no intention of approaching a stove, ever.

He took the cookie in his hands, but the blond's blue gaze came to his mind and he returned it to the reindeer. What would Sanji say if he saw him eat what he prepared? At first, he knew that he did not like him, and he would surely be angry when he noticed that the reindeer gave it to him.

“Zoro?”

It was better to leave things as they were, just as always, he had been quite apart from all.

“I'm sorry, but I'm not hungry.”

He leaned back, gripping the metal bar of the dumbbells, and swallowed the moan of pain as the friction scratched his red palms further.

“B-bu-”

“Hey.”

About to lift the dumbbell a voice interrupted Tony’s claim. Zoro clicked his tongue, now irritated, could not they just leave him alone?

“I already told you t-“

His jaw dropped from surprise at seeing Sanji's grim face under his nose. The man squeezed the tip of his cigarette from the anger, while holding the basket between his sides with his hands in his pockets.

Zoro did not say anything, moreover, his presence completely silenced him. Tony, who was just a spectator hid (really badly) behind Sanji's legs, and the blue eyed mad grabbed the cracker from the reindeer's hooves.

Roronoa was going to ignore what was happening, and was about to look down if it was not because his pride as a man did not allow it.

“Sanji?”

Chopper did not like the way things went at all, the looks of both, the blond and the green-hair were deathly, so dark and terrifying that he endured a shriek. Vinsmoke looked at him with seriousness and rudeness, imposing with his thin figure and cigarette in his mouth, while Roronoa camouflaged all his feelings for the annoyance and uncertainty that he felt.

It seemed that no one was going to give up, until Zoro sighed at the state of terror that Tony had and scratched his head with a snort.

“I... I’m sorr—"

“Eat the damn cookie, you bastard.”

His impromptu apology, which in fact was going to say to lighten things up, choked with the biscuit that the blondo put in his mouth roughly. He made sure he did not spit when he covered his lips with his palm, and it was not until it fell down through his esophagus that Sanji released him.

“I don’t give a shit how you feel, but if someone offers you some food you must swallow it and say thank you, you imbecile.”

He was surprised that even because of the rudeness in which he had been forced to swallow the biscuit, this had not dimmed his taste. They were not like the ones they sold in the supermarket, they were soft and compact, with a purely oatmeal flavor, sweet, but to their liking.

“Y-You bake them...?”

He held back the urge to ask for more, even when his guts growled annoyed by his stubbornness, and Sanji smiled proudly, taking a long drag on his cigarette to see the brown stars of the green-hair so bright and dilated by their food.

“Of course, I bake them, idiot, that's why they are so delicious” said Sanji with pride “And I do not need your pathetic apologies, they do not interest me”

The blonde turned around, in the company of Chopper, but Zoro stayed there, still stunned.

“Are you hungry or not?”

His stomach roared giving him the answer, but even as the glow was born again minimally on his brown cheeks, he did not have the courage to bend like that.

“Leave the fucking pride, I made more cookies in case I met with stupid people like you.”

He was angry at the insult, but he continued to take his water pot, he had forgotten that he had brought it with him.

“They're in that baske- Luffy! You already ate your part, damn it!”

While the cook was distracted by the jet black of endless stomach, Zoro swept his eyes all over the place. Most of the girls, their friends and the occasional visitor, ate the blonde cookies with joy and enthusiasm, even clutching their cheeks feeling that sweet tingle on the palate, shuddering at how tasty it was.

He was that class of... Owner? I mean, they come to exercise and the owner brings them food... Ironic? Zoro thought it was the funniest thing.

“Take, share it with some other bastard who has not had breakfast... Although well, I don’t know if there is someone as idiotic as you.”

He smiled victorious at his insult, and Zoro could not help but remain silent.

“At least I do not bring a basket so effeminate for a bunch of young ladies.”

Roronoa counterattacked, pointing the other wicker basket with pink ribbons and a drawing of Sanji with a big heart in the center.

“Hey, all women deserve the best and-”

“Yes, yes, idiot of snail eyebrows.”

He was going to reply, but the green-hair walked away with his basket and sat on a bench to eat.

“At least I accept when I'm hungry...” He whispered, going to the whole row of his ladies “Good! I made these cookies especially for all of you! They are low in calories and with many, many proteins for your wonderfuuul and beautifuuul bodies~.”

His row of ladies was more like the girls who came to Vivi's dance classes, a very friendly lady.

“Vanilla cookies for Nami-Swan ~.”  He taook out an orange cloth bag with a nice bow and the aforenamed smiled delighted.

“Thanks, Sanji!”

“Coffee Cookies for my sweet Robin ~.”

“Always so charming.”

“Salty biscuits for my sexy Kalifa ~.”

“At least you know how to treat a lady." The blonde adjusted her glasses, still accepting the yellow bag with much affection.

“Honey cookies and fruits for my beloved Violet ~!”

“Aw, you're so sweet, Sanji ~.”

Violet was one who dared to hug him, already used to the massive hemorrhages of the blond, and he laughed foolishly with red cheeks.

“Ch-Chocolate cookies for my beloved Vivi.” The blue-haired girl accepted them with a big smile and gave her a handkerchief.

“Thank you very much, I really appreciate it very much.”

 Vinsmoke smelled Vivi's pink handkerchief in a depraved way, but continued to deliver cookies, even if it was Jessica or Porche, until the last one came out.

“And last but not least...! Cookies with covered with candy and extra chocolate chips for my sweety Pudding~.”

He knelt on the floor raising the candy-colored bag, but the chestnut haired turned her back and crossed her arms.

“You don’t think I'll accept your despicable cookies, Sanji!” Pudding smiled sarcastically, mocking the chef's attitude. “Do not think that—"

“To some cookies i apply colored sparks” He murmured, winking at her charmingly and the girl brown eyes exploded in a bright red color that enveloped all her white skin.

“Aw! Y-Y-You are so sweet, Sanji! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Pudding's shrieks while clutching her chubby cheeks attracted the attention of Roronoa, who jammed the cookies away from everyone without stopping.

“He’sf pfopfular betfween the wofens.”

 Usopp, who saw him speak with his mouth full, attracted the attention of Luffy, who launched himself towards Zoro for the basket, but the young man eluded him nimbly and knocked him out with one of his fists.

“No way! This is mine!”

“Ah?! But why are you hitting me so hard?!”

“Because if I'm careless you'll eat my cookies!”

“Because! Let me eat theeeeeem!”

The fight between the pair of idiots in the group attracted everyone's attention, and Sanji, who was surrounded by women, stopped to contemplate it for a while.

“It's very funny, don’t you think?”

Robin's smooth voice attracted his attention and he smiled kindly dominated by her calm and serene aura.

“They always do that.”

“Oh, are those two very close?”

The jet black nodded, and the blond smiled funny.

“They are for each other.”

The phrase seemed curious to Nico, but the brunette could only see, still, that disinterested smile on the face of Vinsmoke.

“That idiot of seaweed head, I had never seen him, who is it?”

Robin smiled when she discovered what topic they were going to and started explaining.

“His name is Roronoa Zoro and it seems that he is the oldest of the group, so Luffy knew him when he was 17 years old.”

The blond tasted the name of the green-hair, but his tongue became entangled so he preferred to give him a nickname.

“That marimo, the oldest? So, I'm the last to enter?”

Nico shrugged, she really did not know how many friends Luffy could have, but she was sure many would come later.

In the end Roronoa put all the cookies in his mouth before running away and when he threw the basket to Luffy, there was nothing left.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sofy and Juli, who made the chapter was for today.


	5. Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me.
> 
> WARNINGS: (throughout the whole fic): vulgar language, Short chapters, explicit porn, a horny Zoro all the time, corny romance(?) And Fluff.

He had made a decision, he would not be intimidated by the presence of the blonde and he would go to the gym with his head held high and ignore it if it’s possible. He really didn’t want to understand what was going on in his chest every time he saw him, much less get involved with someone capable of making him feel so instinctively, because if something he hated (apart from not having alcohol) is that his feelings dominated his rational sense, and that boy blonde in a few days had caused more mood swings than him in a year with Luffy and his friends.

However, that day would not change, and this time he did not go to the gym, preferring to go jogging. It was not his favorite, but it was that or to meet the cook and have to look him in the eyes praying that the erection did not show through his pants; tomorrow he would fulfill his word, today there would have a minimum rest.

He trotted all over the bay until he came across with Usopp, who at a distance shouted ‘Idiot, you'll get lost’ and although he pretended that he did not heard him, his words were fulfilled. When he realized he had not advanced anything, it was like a dog chasing his own tail and the same place where the start was the same where he started... Although of course, Zoro felt that it was only similar.

In the end if I manage to reach a different place but far from where it was supposed to have started, and then when he decided to stop, he ran a hand across his sweaty forehead, took off his shirt and emptied the jar of water to his lips.

“Watch out!”

And although I would have preferred the rest to last longer, it was not like that. His stocky body crashed into another one coming at full speed, and then he lay on the floor listening as his head bounced like a ball, painfully comical.

“Damn it! You should look where you're going, you bastard!”

It was not a woman, his voice and weight said everything, but the idea of having a man on top of him was not pleasant at all.

“I'm not going to pay a homicide lawsuit! So, you better get up, you bastard!”

Soft palms began to hit his cheek, and the insistence of the soft hits only managed to get rid of his patience.

“Get out of top now, fuck!”

He stopped him roughly holding his wrists to avoid the incessant pounding, but when he opened his eyes, raising his eyes with rage and anger, his sight caught on the shoulders and bare chest of his attacker.

“Until you finally react, Marimo.”

The cigarette smoke soaked his face, but his eyes remained open before all the skin that was offered before him. His chest swelled as it diluted in the infernal sun. The blonde wore a shirt with hearts print, unbuttoned and tied to his belly... Could admit it was because of the heat but... His bare arms swung forward, towards his skinned chest, and felt his back covered by that little short seated all over his cock, while the blond axillary hair of his body bathed him in lava, hot and suffocating.

“Does something stupid happen to you? You these all red and sweaty.”

The slight glide of his body to touch her forehead caused a wild tingle to strike his skin, and a tingling invaded his hands as they closed in fists, wild and wild.

He bit his tongue when the urge to want to take that ass and whip him against his penis appeared in his mind, and hungry for the soft and sweet white buttocks covered with just a piece of cloth imagined the moan that would come out of his mouth before the whole journey of madness that invaded his mind.

“Damn, you're disgusting.”

He tensed, about to apologize or make up an excuse, but the blonde shook his wet hand and found that he was referring to all the sweat on his face.

“What is the use of training so much if you do not do anything? Useless!”

Sanji put a hand on his pectorals, while pressing hard on his forehead, but Zoro felt his blood boil at the stimulus that obfuscated his senses. The water had fallen off, his body had been soaked as well as the eye-blue, and the two were touching in a way too intimate.

“I-If I do something! I practice Kendo!”

Sanji's opaline knee touched his sides, and his tender bare thighs around his hips began to arouse him, while pangs of sunlight projected to his brown eyes the pink of his erect nipples, the vivid red of his thin lips, the full extent of his silky skin on top of him, on top of his erect cock.

For God’s sake!

“G-Get off me!”

Sanji was startled by the scream, but Zoro felt suffocated by the scent of his musk (he did not really want to admit that he was horny), smelled of cigarettes, sea food and male perfume, and all this combined with his sweat made him feel really hot, as if the two of them had fucked for a couple of hours until they were exhausted.

“Tch, how rude.”

When he did not have it on him above and he was able to straighten out at least a little, Sanji's figure become irresistible, broke eye contact eyes clearing his throat.

“You...  You Skate?”

The blond did not answer him, because he was thoughtful and asked him to stay there for a moment. Zoro did not know what to answer for his actions, but while his heart began a soft patter, he approached a palm tree and leaned back closing his eyes.

“Take it.”

He removed the arm that covered his eyes and a green ice cream was placed on his face.

“A lemon palette, to match your ridiculous hair”

He raised his eyes about to insult him, but the thin lips opened and caught the tip of a vanilla ice cream, the little teeth bit and the white and sweet milk substance dispersed at the corners of his lips, the pangs of his pants were stronger.

“What? Can not a man like ice cream filled with milk?”

_Shit!_

By now his cock was swollen and hard, aching like a fucking demon in his pants, throbbing every time the cook sucked fervently the sides of the ice cream, licking his lips and fingers smeared with milk.

“Don't thank me, huh.”

 He looked away and raised an eyebrow without caring. He was sure that marimo had not eaten breakfast or tasted anything, and although an ice cream was not the best, it was a reward for having thrown away his water bottle

“Anyway, I hope not to see you in what remains of the day.”

He looked up at the sight of him leaving, feeling a slight slowness in his sight when detailing his silky back, and covered his crotch with the towel while the velvety golden hair disappeared from his sight

“Do not get excited.”

He held back a scream but touched his chest with fright and Nami sighed taking a seat next to him.

_Do not get excited._

Did he notice the erection? Or was it referring to something else?

“Sanji is like this with everyone, surely he saw that you had not eaten anything and I buy you something.”

 Roronoa discovered that it was the second option, and he put the lemon palette to his mouth enjoying the icy sensation.

 “You should not hope up or something like that.”

She frowned as she bit into her ice cream, and the orange-haired woman smiled with one hand on either side of her hip.

“Why _should I be hope up or something?”_

“Let's go, Zoro, it's too obvious.”

 _My erection perhaps?_ He thought sucking the sides, because he could not think of anything else other than that.

“Zoro, for the first time in your life use your head and not your penis, God!”

He choked on his ice cream (he did not really know he had said it out loud) knowing that his condition was obvious, but he had no regrets to look away or retract, not when it came to Nami's witch.

“What you feel for Sanji! That's obvious!”

He didn’t answer, moreover because he was not sure if it was true (although everything indicated yes) and he just shrugged.

“Wait ... Who told you about ‘this’?”

He made the quotation marks obvious because there really was not even a this. He knew that maybe Robin, Franky, and even Chopper knew something, but not that ‘He had feelings for Sanji’.

“Everyone.”

This time he was lucky that his ice cream did not fall to the ground, because instead of biting him, it was his lip that got hurt.

“Ah, except Luffy and Chopper, but Usopp explained them and they took it quite well, although Tony is a bit confused because according to him, he does not know how two people of the same gender can-”

“I already know.”

Zoro sighed scratching his hair roughly, he didn’t want to understand what was happening, didn’t want to continue talking about the issue with Nami, he preferred to go immediately to his house to take a cold shower... Maybe and only sometimes, he took the imagen of the blonde to satisfy his desires, but it seemed to him of the lowest thing so he used to not to do it... So much.

“Zoro...”

The orange haired left his name suspended in the air, and he replied roughly looking at her reluctantly.

 “Do you like Sanji?”

He frowned without understanding the question, watching as Nami's delicate features twisted around betraying his complete seriousness. I adopt a posture of disinterest but he kept thinking for a while, did he like him?

However at the time of asking, the answer came almost instantaneously.

“No.” He mutter dryly throwing the sand stick in some trash can.  “Maybe I'm a little... interested, but I don’t like him.”

Nothing of romantic bullshit, and although it was not a crime to love anyone, Zoro was willing to be like that. He would not depend on anyone, he would not be interested in anyone else, he only had love for his swords and alcohol, please do not forget the alcohol.

“Then if I ask go out Sanji for an appointment, wouldn’t there be a problem?”

 He was startled a little surprised by the question, but only nodded slowly.

“It's a joke, but believe me you're not the only one who feels that way.”

He turned around eyes crossing his arms, she didn’t need to give him a long sermon, but the woman stood up and only pointed at him with determination.

“I only warn you that if you get to hurt Sanji ... You d-i-e, did you hear?”

 He looked at her, stunned but not less indifferent, and she just clicks her tongue as if she did not mind hanging the towel to the neck.

“Hey, Zoro! Did you hear me?”

He started to walk away from Nami, accelerating the pace when he heard her behind him, ending up as the only option to run even without looking where he was going.

“Damn it, that idiot will be lost again.” Nami slapped her forehead, worried “I just hope he can notice in time.”

While Zoro was lost among the alleys of the city began to wonder why so much fixation on the blond was not he the only one? What? Was the blond an angel? The most perfect person in the world? He doubted that very much.

In the end he found his way home passed afternoon and when he arrived the only thing he did was to take a long nap.


	6. Irritation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me.
> 
> WARNINGS: (throughout the whole fic): vulgar language, Short chapters, explicit porn, a horny Zoro all the time, corny romance(?), Fluff and Slow plot.

A couple of weeks passed when he kept his promise. he did not stop going to the gym and thanks to any entity, he not meet the blonde. It was a great relief for his pride, especially because after the incident with the ice cream, at night he couldn’t sleep because he woke constantly from the humidity of his boxers, while a cheerful Zoro jr greeted happy and hard wanting to invade at annals walls of a certain blonde with blue eyes... sadly, the only thing that relieved him were the dark phalanges of a certain green-hair.

Anyway, he was happy not to see him for a long time, although the harsh frown was never going away.

“Zoro-Chin! A long time without seeing you!”

He looked away as he raised his right arm with the dumbbell and then with the left, the constant movement by was unconscious, it even seemed something as involuntary as blinking.

“Keimi.”

 He did not stop, and that gave Keimi enough news to know that Roronoa did not want to be interrupted, but Zoro sighed and continued.

“You need something?”

“Oh yeah!”

The girl had green hair as like as his, but it was a little clearer.

“Pappug and Brook-chin told me that Sanj- Oh, there he is!”

Since he was not listening to half of what she was saying, he only saw her leave, and then nodded when she began to wave his arm to say goodbye.

“Thanks, Zoro-Chin!”

He sat down on a bench finishing the last push-ups and remembered his routine today, he would not focus so much on his arms, today he had to strengthen his legs on the treadmill and was about to reach 1000 when the someone’s effeminate voice interrupted him.

_“My beloved Keimi! I had not seen you for so long~!”_

He released the dumbbell abruptly and stroked the temples clenching his teeth. Is this a joke, right?

“Sanji-Chin, Pappug and Brook-chin told me you had something for me. What is it?”

He got up from his place quietly away and went up to the second floor of the gym ignoring everything. It was weird, he almost didn’t go up because that's where Vivi’s went to her dance classes with a lot of girls, and yes, it annoyed her too much to hear her music and, in the process, she could not concentrate because of his shrieking voices.

_“Aw! Since you didn’t come the day I baked cookies, I equal saved you a pair just for you, Keimi ~”_

The girl was so excited that she received the little green bag and pressed them to her chest, how not to love Sanji's food! She was really happy!

 

“Sanji-Chin, thank you very much! How can I pay you?”

Hearts fluttered around him at such offer, and he began to blush when several sinful images passed through his head, though Keimi could only watch his perverted face bewildered with some confusion and naivety.

“How about...” He drooled, but cleared those thoughts clearing his throat “A kiss on the cheek?”

He brings his face tilting his head and the green-haired girl didn’t understand why a kiss would pay him, but against the odd forecast, the girl smiled and came a little closer, while his sweet lips are stamped with the white cheek of blonde.

“Li-”

_“GOD! I AM SO HAPPY! OH GOD!”_

Zoro clicked his tongue irritated at the scandal and poked his head through the stairs about to scream, but when he found Sanji lying on the floor with Keimi's lipstick on his cheek, he understood everything.

_“AW! THIS IS A DREAM?! Because I never want to wake up!”_

For some reason the ridiculous tears that were watered by the face of the eyes-blue, while his cheeks exploded in a strong flush, made him rage inside. He was lying on the ground writhing and screaming that he would never wash his cheek, and the green-hair girl took a couple of steps back without understanding the situation.

Stupid chef.

It annoyed him, but he took a deep breath and returned to his state of indifference. What did it matter? He was just an idiot slave to women.

“Keimi, thank you very much for all _my lady!”_

he kissed her knuckles, kneeled on the floor, and he left roll by the euphoria while the above-mentioned opened her bag, putting the first cookie in her mouth.

“Delicious!”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay AGAIN to reward I upload two chapters.


	7. Incentive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me.
> 
> WARNINGS: (throughout the whole fic): vulgar language, Short chapters, explicit porn, a horny Zoro all the time, corny romance(?), Fluff and Slow plot.

“Vivi, what tim-”

“Ah! It can’t be!”

Nami was startled by the shrill scream of her blue-haired friend, and looks her worried as she hangs up the phone with a face painted with anxiety and nerves.

“Is something wrong Vivi? What happened?”

The girls who had arrived for the dance session also approached, and Zoro had to divert his attention and observe them.

“Tch, fastidious.”

He was not in a good mood (which was normal these days) because he thought that today was not the aerobics practice of Vivi’s, but given the coincidence they had changed the schedule and now a lot of females came one by one, up each step with a light step and singing voices and although it seemed that nothing could be worse, hearing the loud screams of a blond on the first floor crying of happiness made him retract all his thoughts.

“It seems that Carue is a little sick” Said that hurried” Dad and Igaram just called me and say it would be good to go home.”

 All the girls looked worried and more than one patted her shoulder in consolation, but Nami was the first to say something in the heavy silence.

“Then there's no time to lose Vivi, I'll go with you.”

“Huh? And who will lead the class?”

Asked Ishilly, a brunette with freckles and wavy hair. The idea of canceling the session was not an option, as several of the girls lived far away and will not be allowed to discard their coming here, so Nami and Vivi were silent, until the orange-hair thought of something.

“Ah! He will be perfect!”

Zoro, who by that time had already forgotten that they were there, listened to the latter and looked sideways at Nami, who was approaching the stair railing very quickly.

“Sanji! Could you go up a moment?”

He startled before the mention of his name, and moved a little closer to the wall with his back to the staircase. Really? What bad luck could can he have?

“ _Of course, Nami-Swan!_ ”

I look sideways as he stumbled up and began to clench his jaw when the blonde, before so many swaying bodies and ostentatious breasts, began to drool like an idiot with watery eyes.

“Sanji, we were wondering if you could be the instructor of today's class.”

Suddenly the smile and his silly personality vanished. Vinsmoke swallowed and pointed to himself and then scratched his head slowly.

“But Nami-”

“Sanji! I didn’t know you were here!”

Ishilly come up hurried to the blue-eye, taking his head to embracing it her chest while the lucky blond began to bleed excessively.

“Me and all the girls in the mermaid-coffee miss you! You must come back and make us again those blackberry muffins! The candy is still in my mouth because of how delicious it was!”

“I-I-Is-Ishi-”

“Shh, don’t talk, and please say yes that you will give us classes.”

Zoro look in perplexity as Sanji nodded quickly as he collapsed on the ground, and bit his tongue sharply as he felt the anger begin to cloud his reasoning. The veins were beginning to jump across his forehead and neck, while the weights creaked by force.

“Well, it's decided. Girls, I present Sanji, today's instructor.”

Robin helped Sanji up, and Zoro frowned when the jet black shot him a subtle look with a ladino smile.

“Is okay? he's bleeding.”

Suddenly Vinsmoke was surrounded by a tumult of women, while his legs trembled with adrenaline.

“Robin, please don’t wake me up, I think I'm in paradise.”

Nico laughed softly as Sanji began to scream out of euphoria, and although some girls were scared by his creepy change, others like Ishilly laughed out loud and flattered the blonde’s funny personality.

“Only an idiot, is a good for nothing.”

The words came out of his mouth by himself and throughout the room Sanji finally realized the presence of Zoro. Meanwhile, Roronoa did not understand why he had let himself be carried away by his feelings, indeed, he was rejoicing to have his complete attention.

“Oe, Oo Marimo!”

The nickname able with him and he turned to see irritated with the dumbbells in his two hands, until he remembered the real reason why he wanted to avoid it.

_It's very close._

“Who do you think you are to be insulting me like that? Oh! Imbecile!”

Sanji tilt and pointed at him with his finger, one hand on his slim hip in black shorts, and the green haired man frowned nervously when he noticed that his shirt, pale pink, had a v-neckline that allowed him to contemplate all his chest.

“Hey! I'm talking, bastard!”

How was it possible that a simple closeness or a look at his body put it that way? I look him in the eyes, better, at the only one I could see, and I blink just a little so he does not concentrate on his blue pupil like the ocean.

“Who do you call marimo?! Pretty brows!”

Some women began to laugh at the insult very discreetly, and Roronoa inflated her chest with pride at seeing the chiseled face of Sanji so flushed...

“You’re…!”

Ishilly covered her blushing face while Sanji took it as a low blow to her masculinity, and squeezed the tip of her cigarette without first grabbing Zoro's shirt collar.

“At least I'm not a fucking idiot who gets lost even in the bathroom and... Has moss all over his fucking head!”

 He was stunned at the first declaration and sweep away all over the place to the cause of Sanji's new discovery.

Robin smiled and winked a funny eye.

“Damn witch…”

“I also don’t allow you to talking to _my_   women like that!”

The word resounded throughout his head and Zoro fixed his attention on Sanji's face, noticing his tense and severe features; He really got mad when he spoke badly about some woman, and although it was not his concern, it was very irritating that his feelings literally revolved around a mass of estrogen.

“You are stupid, just let go of me.”

He shook his hand roughly and moved away from there to the bottom of floor 2, near the windows and pulleys

“I don’t know why I'm losing my fucking time with thi-”

“Sanji?”

He flipped ashamed to his ladies spitting out his surprise cigarette and apologized. Normally the axethat lay under his mouth would only go out with the bastards, but whenever there was a lady nearby he tried not to be so rude, he was a gentleman after all.

“Can we start?”

Sanji had come to Vivi's classes a couple of times, more because he could always crouch pretending to pick up his cigarette and see the sweet perspective of his women from below, and even if he had some idea what to do, he was not sure.

“Yes... Let's start.”

* * *

It seems that the recent fight with Sanji only sour more his humor because now his head could not help but remember the closeness they had had after so long. His nose still smelled the perfume and cigarette of blond, and although he did not want to admit it, his mouth savored the taste of her skin and mouth as if he had ever tasted it.

“Let's go Zoro, what would Mihawk say if he saw you like that?”

He remembered his old coach and sighed, he was strict and strict, just what Zoro needed, but he also remembered him awkward and nervous in other topics such as love and such things...

Wait, love?

What does love have to do with this?

I accelerate the speed of the treadmill and pat cheek with more force than necessary (although it does not hurt for him) and then he turned up the volume to his music player when the melody of the dance class got stronger.

_Idon’twanttolook Idon’twanttolook nonono._

Despite being in the background Sanji and his "girls" were made in the center of the room, so it did not matter where he went, he could see them... Only he was busy with some sonata of some shit while watching his own feet run.

“Well, now let's move the hips in this way...”

He was surprised that the song was so rhythmic as to make him ignore his own reproduction, and still refusing to see he wondered if indeed the cook knew how to dance, he noticed him quite nervous with this and maybe it was even possible that he was just making a fool of himself in front of them.

“Sanji, do you feel good? You are bleeding from your nose.”

He raised his head just to see the time and lowering quickly without even contemplating what was happening under their noses, had the slight certainty that the blond was behaving like a jerk and did not want to be angry more than he already was.

“Now let's go down a little, if... Just a little...”

“Master Sanji Are you sure? I do not remember that there was such a step...”

“Quiet lady, improvising is good... Yes... Very good!”

His eyebrow began to tremble when he heard his ridiculous and stupid voice numbed by the encouragement of the big tits she was watching, listening to him scream and gasp, with excessive skill, it was fucking too much, I was a sick damn, and he felt that just by looking at him all the fucking magic would disappear, maybe that "attraction" would vanish when he saw how stupid he was, his only presence would be detestable and he could only see it with nothing but disgust.

Yes, that's what Zoro wanted

“Oh God! Sanji is crying! Something happens?”

“It's... That's ... I'm so happy that... What...”

Rororoa raised his eyes lowering him a bit with the speed of his treadmill, and when he saw him there crying like an imbecile, because most women only wore a shirt with a lot of cleavage, I try by all means to see him unpleasantly...

But…

But…

“Sanji ~ dear are you sure you're okay? I do not like seeing you like this ~.”

The brunette approached him and touched a cheek, but Vinsmoke turned his back dripping blood while leaning on the wall crouching a bit, Zoro tried to see everything with cold seriousness and indifference, but the position of the blond made him doubt himself same.

Damn, why did he have such a perfect ass?

Calm down Rororoa Junior is very tired after yesterday's exercise, just calm-

“Calm Ishilly, I'm just hot.”

And immediately afterwards he unbuttoned his shirt and left it aside while taking out a cigarette, then lit it with a golden lighter and inhaled all the nicotine with an imperturbable calm, all this Roronoa discovered that there were no fire detectors, clearly the reason was already known.

“We can continue.”

Something calmer (even when the blood ran from his nose,) He looked at the playlist and taking control of the stereo I changed the song.

“Oh, Sanji! This brings me so many memories!”

This time it was a brunette that spoke, who obviously did not remember her name, and winked coquettishly at the blond while the rose of the hair was accommodated.

“Sanji is so flirtatious!”

“Chef-San, you always surprise me”

“At least he knows how to do something right...”

Roronoa looked away when he discovered that it was difficult to separate his eyes from the belly of the blond, and swallowed when really the aerobic exercises began, it seems that he was serious because he began to instruct while also doing them.

“To press the belly, go to the side, do not release the air, and keep it.”

He sighed, feeling like a fool, and looked at the chronometer he always wore...

“What?! I've lost 10 minutes rambling?!”

 Vociferate miraculously in whispers, while listening to the screams of a girl in particular.

“Hey! Sanji-chan! Do we have to do that?”

Shirahoshi, a pink-haired girl with an extravagant hairstyle, spoke with her soprano voice totally blushed, and Rororoa stroked the sides of his head feeling the incessant hammering in her head; how he hated all her fucking voice.

He was most irritable and annoying

_“Sure mellorine!”_

And he hated the idiotic eyebrow more, because he was melting for the beauty of the pink-haired while he was slashing, and because he was dying in the ass so bulky that the mirror behind him showed.

“Lower a little more”

_Yes, go down a little more._

“A little, a little more ~!”

_Bury you in my whole cock._

“More ~”

Zoro swallowed saliva for the first time on the day, make blushed by his attitude what the hell was wrong with him? So bad was him?

Sanji had become in his downfall when he saw him as idiotic and stupid but at the same time so sexy and appetizing until he wanted to fuck him right there, against that mirror, whispering in his ear the heterosexual, the dirty, the vulgar that he was, he wanted to see him moaning his name with the semen sliding down his legs slowly, he could bite his appetizing neck and lash his ass with a hard slap, he want make it all his.

_But it would count as a rape._

He stamped his forehead on the buttons of the machine and accelerate the speed when he felt the big bulge in his pants, he would end the session and bye, no, he wouldn’t say bye.

At the end of the day it was just attraction and nothing else, right?

* * *

“Ah! Cannot be! I've arrived late!”

A blonde girl came running, dressed in pink and with a small white fox in her arms

“I cannot be...” Conis left Su on the floor, but the Fox was thrown into her arms again frightened “What happens s-”

Conis recoiled in fright when a thirsty Roronoa, with his tongue on the floor, stretched his trembling arm forward. His hands were on his knees, but he looked so bad that it looked like he was about to fall

“Mr. Zor-Ah!”

The cry of a female alerted all the senses of Sanji, and the blond looked away to the bottom meeting with Zoro and Conis, his beloved Conis

“HEY MARIMO STUPID! I DO NOT ALLOW YOU TO SCARE MY LADIES!”

Sanji arrived as fast as a bullet and pulled the blonde away from him, while the Zorro landed on his terrified shoulder.

“W-w-water.”

 “Conis, go with the girls, I'll take care of this Neanderthal.”

The blonde looked at Zoro one last time and relaxed a little when she saw Sanji's kind smile directed towards her.

“And don’t worry, Kalifa recorded the whole class.”

He winked at her while the blonde touched her chest relieved, and before Sanji began to woo her completely forgetting Zoro, she disappeared from his sight going to the group.

“You're an imbecile.”

“W-wa-water.”

“You see, you can’t even talk right, bastard.”

Zoro barely raised his eyes, as sweaty as a pig, and Sanji pointed out his sclera so red that he would have been startled if it was not because he was used to that kind of look. Zoro managed to straighten his, eyes tightly closed by the effort, and Vinsmoke inhaled his cigarette with force poisoning his lungs.

“Neglected.”

He let go of the smoke heavily as he took his own bottle of water and handed it to Zoro sharply.

“Take it.”

Zoro lost count of all the times that Sanji had helped him and held out a hand, and knowing that there was no way he could reject a drop of water while he was dying after all, he reluctantly accepted it and took it with him. Quickly and wildly.

“Thank you very much, eyebrows.”

The bestiality with which he had taken the water had caused his chest and neck to get wet, but that was not the reason why the blond looked down from his chest to his crotch, no sir.

“You're a…”

 The word left it short, because it was enough a kick in his sides so that he could react and stagger to the side with a genius much more than _worse_.

“But what the hell are y-”

 Wait, wait, He have noticed?

Roronoa looked in terror as Sanji hardened his eyes crossing his arms.

Yes, he knows.

“Wait, it's not what you think-”

“How is that not what I think?! You are disgusting!” He never thought he would have that kind of conversation, so he just was take the hair with uneasiness.

“I swear to you, it's a misunderstanding, I don’t-”

“How can you think of my ladies that way?! Listen to me, I know they are beautiful, but the only one who can think of them that way is m- I mean, you must respect women, Marimo, they are not a piece of meat you can hunt. Did you hear me?”

He left stunned doubting whether to say something or not, should I tell him that he was really like that because he wanted to bury him with his dick?... No, it was better to leave it like that.

“Ah, yes” He answered with scorn, scratching his ear “Forgive me... Pretty-brows.

“Ah! How you call me, head of muscle?!”

“I don’t allow you to insult me, pervert!”

“Yes, of course, but you if can, gherkin!”

“Of course I can, you damned snail eyebrows!”

“You're a-”

“They get along pretty well; don’t you think, Violet?” Kalifa raised her glasses a little, while the brunette smiled softly.

“I also think the same” declare Conis.

“M-M-Me too...” Stuttering Shirahoshi.

“Girls ... you don’t believe that...”

 This time it was Ishilly who spoke, and made a circle with the girls to whisper something.

“What that green hair could that...”

And the only thing that distracted them from their fight was the loud and shrill cry of all the girls on the second floor.


End file.
